


Thier little secret...

by KhissaCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Not really about the kids, Sort of a reaveal, The kwami know!, This is about the kwami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhissaCat/pseuds/KhissaCat
Summary: A peculiar set of circumstances leaves Marinette in the company of none other than Chat Noir's kwami, Plagg... who can be terribly perceptive if it suits him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble / one shot thing was inspired by abysmal weather and pure boredom, the characters are aged up a little (like first year college maybe?), and Marinette has her own place (so not set at the bakery!)  
> Part of this may get worked into a bigger fic I'm planning, but as it stands it will not get expanded on, SORRY!  
> Enjoy!

The crack of lightning made her jump, for at least the 5th time that night Marinette swore under her breath, making her kwami giggle.  
“It’s just a little storm Marinette” Mari scowled at the small magical creature, she loved the rain, she really did, but the lightning that accompanied sudden squalls like this never failed to startle her. Something her kwami Tikki, never failed to tease her about. Tikki gave a mirthful chirp and disappeared into an open tin of cookies on her counter, Mari gave a sigh, deciding that if there was going to be lightning making her jump, that needle work was probably not the best pastime.

As she packed up her sewing box, Mari could swear she heard something… a muffled thump, coming from somewhere outside. She stayed still for a moment to listen, but all she could hear was the rain and the happy crunching of Tikki in the cookie tin. With a little shake of her head she resumed packing up her needle work…  
A sharp scrabbling sounded from above, followed by a yowl and a heavy thud on her balcony. Mari froze, and Tikki was instantly by her shoulder, ready to transform her chosen if needed. Mari with practiced swiftness, slipped into the shadow of the bunched curtain, a finger twitching back the hanging that covered the window, she barely held back a squeak of surprise at what she saw.

The silhouette raised itself from her balcony, stepping backwards quickly into the shelter of the small eave over her window. Chat Noir.  
He was soaked, water gleamed and ran in rivulets from his golden hair down his black clad shoulders. Mari jumped again and swore softly as the night was electrified by a bolt of lightning, Chat flinched as well, his cat-ears falling flat and a hiss of frustration leaving his lips. As she watched he bridled, ready to leap again into the downpour.

She didn’t know why she did it, her flat hand met the window with a heavy thud, Chat startled, stepping involuntarily back into the rain, he spun, his glowing green eyes meeting hers and widening with recognition.

Mari held his eyes for a moment, before rushing to the sliding door that opened to her balcony and waving him over. The icy wind sent a shiver up her spine as she reached into the rain, caught Chats arm and dragged him inside before shutting out the cold and wet.  
“Good heavens Chat what are you doing out in this horrible weather!” Mari appraised him quickly before clicking her tongue at him and hurrying to her hall cupboard, “Here!” she called tossing him a fluffy towel. Wordless, Chat attacked his hair with it, as Mari approached holding 2 more. She threw one around his shoulders and dropped the other at his feet where a small puddle was forming, “Stand on that one please.”

Silently Mari worked the towel over his shoulders and arms, feeling the water wick away from his suit and soak into the fabric. It took her a moment to register that he had turned to face her, and she looked up into blazing green eyes “Well hello there Princess.”  
She rolled her eyes and quirked a smiled at him “Of all the balconies in Paris you end up on mine, twice…”  
Chats laughter was a wonderful thing, musical and rolling as he pulled her into a damp hug, Mari protesting and pushing him off.  
The magical suit dried quickly, Mari noted, it felt only slightly damp under her hands now, but the chill of the rain still clung to him “You must be freezing!” Chat shrugged, Mari cut him off before he could say anything, she was channelling her mother, and had just found her stride. She bundled a floundering Chat Noir off towards her bathroom “You’ll catch your death! and your poor kwami must be furious! get in there and don’t come out until you’ve had a hot shower and I’ve fed your kwami! what does it prefer?”  
“Um- ah! he- he likes cheese, wait! you want me to…”  
“Yes you dumb cat! get in there, detransform, have a shower, and send your kwami out so I can feed him! NOW!” She slammed the door behind him, having only a moment to register the dumbfounded look he gave her. 

Mari barely made it to the kitchen before a startled squawk echoed down her hall, and a disgruntled looking little black cat creature phased through the wall and plopped down on her counter top, looking up at her with expectant green eyes. “Hi there, names Plagg, you got some cheese?”

Mari tittered, from Chats reaction she was sure that his kwami had unexpectedly dropped the transformation when his chosen had taken too long. She raided her pantry, finding a wedge of swiss a few pieces of chedder, and some crumbly blue cheese she had left over from her baking.  
“Here you go Plagg, I hope this is ok?” as she brought the platter forward she noticed that the kwami was shivering, “Oh you poor thing!” Mari quickly scooped him up and tucked him close to her chest to warm him, “I have an idea!”  
Her hand flashed to the kettle, and after a moments searching she found what she was looking for, Mari quickly filled her hot water bottle, and covered it in a throw blanket on her couch. This done she wedged Plagg into the warm folds and went to fetch his cheese.  
Happy that the kwami was settled, Mari went to check on Chat, pleased with the sounds of water from the other side of the door. She knocked carefully “Chat?”, a tense moment of silence followed, so she barrelled on “I was just wondering? so, your clothes? are they dry? your civilian ones I mean, I don’t know what your suit can do, if they are wet I can dry them for you? ” Chat only answered after a beat. “Oh! no no, they are dry, the transformation takes care of that I think. Uh, thanks though…”  
“You’re welcome, there are more towels under the sink, if you need them, and feel free to use anything you want in there.”  
“Th-thanks Mari.”

Mari collapsed on her couch, next to a bundle of warm blankets that was making chewing noises, Chat Noir was in her bathroom, her partner was in her house. Again. How did this sort of thing even happen to her.

After Evilistrator, Chat had become friendly with her civilian self, visiting her at her home in his super hero disguise. Mari had welcomed him, her heart couldn’t turn him away, she had, as Ladybug, never noticed how lonely he was. As Mari, it was all too clear that he was starving for company. She marvelled again at how much difference a little mask can make to how you interpret the world. On the top of the Eiffel tower, one boys pining has little to do with the fate of all of Paris. Alone on her darkened balcony, the pain in his eyes had broken her heart. This strange arrangement had continued on and off for almost a year, his visits becoming less and less frequent. She smiled, his absence with Mari had coincided with Ladybug becoming just a little more open with her partner, her concern for Chat bleeding from her civilian self into the suit. It was for the better, they had secret identities for a reason. And having her partner visit her unknowingly as her civilian self, had her more on edge than she cared to admit. 

Mari was still processing her feelings about her current situation when a soft scuff at her shoulder drew her attention, Tikki was wide-eyed, peering cautiously over the back of the couch, studying the squirming blanket that hid Plagg. Chat had been in her house before, but never like this, never separate from his kwami. Mari’s stomach swooped. Plagg and Tikki were partners, like she and Chat were, but almost never got to see each other accept as their transformed chosen. She and Tikki locked eyes, the magical creatures anxiousness evident in her bright blue eyes, she was so close to her oldest friend and partner, but it may as well have been a thousand miles… identities were too important. Tikki would not betray her. Mari felt moisture build in her eyes as she realized her kwami’s situation. She understood, how could she not, how long had she not been within an arm’s length of someone she cared for dearly, without the ability to reach out to him.   
She scooped Tikki close and nuzzled her, whispering softly “I’m so sorry Tikki…”  
“Its ok Mari, its ok…” her kwami stroked her cheek, she gave her chosen a watery smile, and zipped away, leaving a rose coloured afterglow in her wake.

Plagg phased out of the blanket and stifled a cavernous yawn. He bobbed back and forth in mid-air for a moment, taking in his surroundings before his eyes settled on Mari. She held out a hand and he plopped gracelessly into it. “So, You’re Marinette? it’s nice to finally meet you in person.”  
“Thanks, it’s nice to meet you too Plagg.”  
The little black cat still held a piece of cheese in his front paws, he regarded it lovingly before tossing it up, making to catch it in his mouth, as he did, his eyes met Mari’s for a moment…  
The cheese went unheeded, bouncing off of an ear before falling to the floor.

His eyes had narrowed and his small tail twitched as he regarded Mari intently, she squirmed under his gaze, “Uh, wh- what is it? Is something wrong Plagg?”  
He did not answer, instead he floated up from her hand and hovered a few inches from her face. His eyes were angular, and brilliantly, luminously green, the look transfixed her, she felt as though the kwami were looking into her, through her.  
An involuntary shudder ran down her spine, as a strange sensation of something clicking into place intruded in her mind.

Plagg froze, the kwami’s eyes became round, his ears and tail falling limp with realization.  
“ _uh oh,_ ” Mari thought, “ _Can… can he know? can he even tell!?_ ”, She carefully schooled her voice before she spoke “Plagg? are you ok?”  
The kwami blinked once, twice, before finding his voice “Oh me… how dense IS that boy,”  
“Plagg, please…”  
The kwamis voice only rose, “Holy Crap it’s YOU! You’re La- !”  
Plagg disappeared.  
A bright rose coloured afterglow in the space he had occupied.

Mari leapt to her feet, pacing fast after the fading streak of colour. She found the two kwami heatedly exchanging words in her bedroom hovering a few feet above her dresser.

Tikki cast worried blue eyes at her as she entered the room, before rounding on Plagg, “Now SHUSH!” even though the black cat kwami’s mouth snapped shut at the command, he watched Tikki through narrowed eyes as she darted up to Mari “Oh Mari, what a disaster!” the small creature was wringing her paws and fretting. As quick as she had gone to Mari she was back to Plagg, and fuming, “How did you even tell so fast! it usually takes you ages to recognise a ladybug out of the mask!”  
Plagg huffed indignantly “Oh come ON this one is a perfect ladybug! I could feel the ‘ladybug’ rolling off of her all the way over here in bad-lucks-ville!” he cowed a little as Tikki scowled darkly at him “all it took was a second look to find her bond to you.”  
Tikki sighed, suddenly feeling all of her 5 millennia, she plopped heavily onto Mari’s shoulder.  
Plagg drifted closer, “Come on Tikki, lets tell him! he’s gonna flip! he threw his paws up over his head in emphasis.”  
Tikki flipped instead, bolting from Mari’s shoulder “Plagg! You can’t just tell him!”  
Plagg whined flapping his little paws in frustration “Why not! this is too good!”  
Tikki sounded exasperated “Plagg! their secret identities are too important! besides,” she dropped down to the dresser massaging her temples with her paws, “its not what they want, and you know it!”  
He bobbed down to join her on the dresser, landing beside her with a small thud, he gave a thready sigh and his little ears sagged, “Yeah, I know…” a small black paw reached up and patted Tikki’s head, making her chirp softly.

Mari sank down onto her chair, the two kwami looking up at her with their alien eyes. “So you won’t tell him? who I am?”  
Plagg heaved a dramatic sigh, “No I won’t tell him…” Mari scooped him up and nuzzled him gratefully, “Thank you Plagg.” the little kwami grumbled, but gave a soft purr when she scratched his head.

Tikki puffed a small sigh of her own, her relief evident. Mari looked over at her small companion for a moment, and then down at Plagg sitting in her palm. A broad smile finding its way across her face. “Well now that that is taken care of… Tikki? aren’t you missing something?” she grinned at her kwami, who’s eyes had become round, and gently bounced Plagg off of her hand so that he hung in mid-air, between them.  
Plagg glanced between them with a confused look, before realization wilted his tail and whiskers again “Oh, bugger…”

Mari stifled a giggle as Plagg again vanished in a streak of rose coloured light, Tikki tackling him out of the air onto Mari’s bed.  
Mari doubled over trying to stifle her laughter, Tikki smothered her partner with affection while he playfully tried to bat her off, but obviously revelling in the attention.  
“Keep it down you two! he’ll hear you!” she collapsed on the edge of the bed waving in the direction of the bathroom door.

Eventually Plagg disentangled himself from Tikki, but not before an enthusiastic chase around the apartment, culminating in him tackling Tikki out of the air as payback.

Mari sat smiling at the 2 kwami now perched on her sofa armrest, chatting happily. She became aware of Plaggs keen gaze, those alien green eyes again searching her. Mari couldn’t hold the gaze, her eyes falling away as she unconsciously chewed on her lower lip.

“This is bothering you…” It was a statement, Plagg had cocked his little head to the side, examining her thoughtfully. “That I know you’re Ladybug I mean.” Mari met his eyes again, there was unexpected understanding in those green orbs.  
“We could always make it even?” the suggestion caught her by surprise, “How do you mean?”  
“Well,” Plagg floated up to hover in front of her, “I’m Chat Noirs kwami, and I know who Ladybug is, how would it be if Ladybug’s kwami knew who Chat Noir was?”  
Mari goggled, Tikki had her little brows scrunched up considering Plagg’s offer, “Of course we wont tell our chosen, not unless it’s absolutely necessary…” she added in a considered tone.  
“Pfft! Duh!” Tikki scowled at Plagg’s outburst, he responded by doing a somersault in mid-air, earning him a very Ladybug eye- roll from the red kwami.

Both kwami looked to Mari as she carefully digested the information, to be perfectly honest with herself, she liked the idea.  
On one level their identities were still safe, but there was added security in the kwami knowing their secret, if necessary, in an emergency, they could share that information with them…  
Mari nodded to the little black cat, Plagg’s grin took in his ears as he wooped and seized Tikki by a paw and dragged her off to the opposite end of the room.

Mari watched as they settled on a stuffed chair, Plagg cupping small paws to Tikki’s cocked head. The red kwami’s eyes bulged, she slowly turned her head to look at Plagg with pale disbelief, the black kwami nodded affirmative, folding his little paws smugly across his chest.   
Tikki cracked, she collapsed against the sofa cushion, howling with laughter. She pulled herself back together again, only to meet eyes with a confused Mari, and fall into another gale of laughter. Plagg was looking exceedingly pleased with his little self.

By the time she found her voice, Tikki was all but gasping from laughter, “Oh dear, oh dear, oh DEAR ME! this is too good!”  
Plagg gave a little fanged grin, bobbing up from the sofa, “That’s what I said!”  
“Oh dear, If they haven’t figured it out by now…”  
“Nope…”

Mari just shook her head, she didn’t even want to know…

It was only a short time later that Plagg pricked up his ears, and disappeared through her kitchen wall again, back into the bathroom, from which emerged grinning Chat Noir.


End file.
